


[Podfic] Eloquence by uniquepov

by fire_juggler, uniquepov



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary: </b> Mike never notices that all the time he’s staring at Harvey, Harvey is staring back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Eloquence by uniquepov

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eloquence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/508204) by [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov). 



> This is what happens when two fangirls get together.

Cover Art created by uniquepov and fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/eloquence.mp3)

## Length:

00:16:16 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/eloquence-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 15.9 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/eloquence-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 8.4 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
